


Solangelo Chats

by ruleroftheghosts (caitnic128)



Series: PJO Group Chat [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigod Squad Chat, M/M, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitnic128/pseuds/ruleroftheghosts
Summary: A couple of messages between Will and Nico to go with those in Demigod Squad chat.(You probably could read it without reading Demigod Squad Chat but some parts won't make sense due to lack of context)





	Solangelo Chats

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!  
> This one takes place just after they get together in chapter 3!

May 22nd  22:46

 **Will:** Everything makes sense now?

 **Will:** Is this why Leo said Death Boy had emotional meaning? Because I say it?

 **Death Boy:** yup

 **Will:** And everyone knew you liked me except for me?

 **Death Boy:** i didnt tell them they just assumed

 **Death Boy:** apart from jason he knew

 **Will:** How come you told Jason but not your sister?

 **Death Boy:** he worked it out and asked me

 **Death Boy:** i didnt just tell him

 **Will:** Oh all my friends knew I liked you

 **Will:** And all my siblings

 **Will:** The Gods probably knew too

 **Will:** I kind of talked about you a lot

 **Death Boy:** oh

 **Will:** In fact I’m sure everyone will have the opposite reaction to your friends

 **Will:** ‘Finally, maybe he will stop talking about him now’

 **Will:** I won’t if you’re wondering

 **Death Boy** : what is there to talk about

 **Will:** Everything??

 **Will:** Your hair, your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your everything.

 **Will:** Sorry if this sounds really forward I can’t help not talk about you

 **Death Boy:** im not going to complain about compliments

 **Death Boy:** i dont get them but i wont complain

 **Will:** That’s because you need to work on your self esteem

 **Will:** Oh also you’re a c c e n t

 **Death Boy:** really

 **Will:** Yes

 **Death Boy:** i can actually speak Italian

 **Will:** Wait really how have I never heard this???

 **Will:** To be honest I should have assumed that but still??

 **Death Boy:** probably because i speak english most of the time

 **Will:** But why though

 **Death Boy:** if i didn’t we wouldnt be having this conversation rn

 **Will:** Still, I want to hear it.

 **Death Boy:** no

 **Will:** D:

 **Death Boy:** maybe one day

 **Death Boy:** but only to you

 **Will:** :D

**Author's Note:**

> These will all be pretty short since they are just little extras ^_^
> 
> (I might try to catch this up to chapter 9 and then upload them simultaneously from that point)


End file.
